


The Hot Seat

by screamoffkey



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, M/M, basically just wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 13:11:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16556402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamoffkey/pseuds/screamoffkey
Summary: The Good Hair Crew interrogates TJ, and gets some interesting answers.





	The Hot Seat

“The rules are simple. We get to ask you twenty questions, and you get one pass. Other than that, you  _ have _ to answer every question.”

 

TJ swiveled aimlessly in the rolly chair he had been seated in. His green eyes glimmered with cockiness as he matched Buffy’s serious glare. Sure, he was a little nervous, but he sure as hell wasn’t going to show it.

 

“And, what happens if I don’t?” He challenged.

 

Buffy paused. Reveling in the words she knew would work, she stated simply, “Then you lose.”

 

Well, when she put it that way…. TJ really didn’t have much of a choice.

 

TJ swiveled away from that smug look Buffy was giving him, and toward the friendlier faces of Jonah, Andi and Cyrus. He was anxious to start. 

 

One round of Hot Seat was standard as “initiation” into the Good Hair Crew, according to Cyrus. Andi had faced the rapid questioning of Buffy and Cyrus when they had met as kids, and Jonah had his interrogation last year. Now, after becoming better friends with the group over the last few months, it was his turn to sit in an office chair in Andi Shack with all eyes on him. 

 

Cyrus chimed in first. “Let’s start easy!” he chirped out with a smile. “What does TJ stand for?”

“Pass.”

“You only get one pass! Are you really not going to tell us your real name?” Andi guffawed

“I said pass, didn’t I?”

Cyrus pouted at him with signature puppy eyes, trying to get him to budge. It earned him a grin at best from the basketball player, who was steadfast in his decision. 

 

Jonah tried next. “I got one! If you could only watch two movies for the rest of your life, what would they be?” TJ thought for a second, before deciding on “Infinity War and Air Bud.”

 

That began a rapid fire of questions from the friends, ranging from serious (Andi’s “Why were you awful to Buffy?”) to silly (Cyrus’ “If you were a cat, what type would you be?”) to Buffy’s occasional teasing (“Seriously, TJ, what is with your fashion sense???”) and soon all five of them were laughing and shouting and asking questions on top of each other. Then, there were only six questions left, and TJ thought he’d been doing a pretty good job, if he says so himself. But, in a lull in the barrage of questions, it was Buffy who asked the killer:

 

“Who do you think is the most attractive person in the room?”

 

Buffy had expected TJ to sputter helplessly, or maybe come up with some cocky answer like ‘I am,’ or even take the L on the Hot Seat by passing again, but it came as a shock to everyone when TJ blurted out “Underdog!” almost immediately. It was reflexive, like it was beyond his control, like he had considered this before, and he had soundly landed on this conclusion.

 

_ Now _ the Good Hair Crew was  _ really _ yelling. The room went to complete chaos in an instant while a bright red TJ Kippen felt his cheeks burn away in the Hot Seat. While Buffy was frantically talking on top of Andi’s own excited pratter, and a chuckling Jonah tried to follow what they were saying, TJ locked eyes with the boy he had sort-of-accidentally just called cute. Cyrus was flustered, and cleary blushing, and smiling right back at him. The brown haired boy was giving the boy in the chair one of those looks that he didn’t quite understand, but made blood rush straight to his head. And, after the uproar had died down, Cyrus gave him a sly wink before asking another, unrelated, question.

 

TJ made a mental note to ask Cyrus Goodman a question of his own a little later on.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This one was just a short little fic I had to get out of my head!! It is actually based on something that happened to me LOL (I was in Cyrus' shoes) so cash me projecting onto these fictional characters.


End file.
